Perfect
by youcanreachthestars
Summary: "A wide grin spread across his face, and behind him he conjured up a perfect daffodil. Bringing it around to the front, he produced it to her, eyes hopeful. "Just to say thankyou."" Lily helps James with his ballroom dancing. Oneshot. Lily/James.


**A/N: This is for Persephone's Flower's Flower Challenge at the HPFC. My flower was Daffodil.**

**So you all know, this is based on something that happened to me quite recently. Ballroom dancing with someone you like, even if they don't realise that you like them, is quite amazing, especially if they pull you into them and you're resting your head on their chest and it's all aksldfhasdfhasdfheheheheheheh. Here's hoping we work out, because I sure hope so. Anyway, enjoy! And please leave a note to say what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

First the nose. Petite, small, and with a sprinkling of freckes.

Then the mouth. Smiling gently, one dimple in the left cheek.

Her eyes. Colour couldn't be represented with ink, but James was able to draw in the perfect almond shape, the long eyelashes, the warm sparkle she always emanated.

Her hair. Long, glinting, swaying slightly in the wind.

Her body, slender, curved, graceful. Elegant.

And in her hand, a single daffodil, holding it out to him.

"James, man, what you drawing?" James jumped with surprise, heart instantly hammering. Caught off guard, he jerked the parchment off the table, crumpling it. He reached underneath to shove it under the cushion on which he sat, but Sirius was too quick. Lightning-quick, his hand shot out and snatched up the drawing, and James was left slumped awkwardly in the chair. "Wow! My god man, I knew you liked her, but seriously, this is stalkerish. It's good though. You gonna show it to her?"

"What? No! How could I show her this, she'd... she'd just be embarrassed."

"So ask her to Professor Dippett's Birthday Ball! Everyone gets to go, and you're allowed to take partners!"

"What? No, I- That was kind of random, don't you… I don't know, Sirius..."

"Oh my god James, just _do_ it, ok? Look, here's your chance!"

He spun around to see Lily standing over him. She would have looked exactly like the picture crumpled in Sirius' hand, if it were not for the frown creasing her face and the icy glare in her eyes.

"James! You are in _my_ chair! You know I always sit here to study at night!"

"Lily, I…" James faltered. Sirius smirked, and drummed his fingers on the table. Cocking his head to the side, he made a go on gesture towards James.

"What? James, get OUT of my seat! I have a Transfiguration Essay due in three weeks, and I have to start studying for it!"

"How can you… ok, um, Lily, I have to ask you something."

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Make it quick."

"Um, well, you know how there's that, um, ball in a week?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO THE BALL WITH YOU, HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TURN YOU DOWN TO MAKE YOU REALISE I'M NOT-"

"It's not that!"

"What, then?" asked Lily.

"What, then?" asked Sirius.

James glared at Sirius.

"You shut up."

Lily just stared. "I don't understand. You always ask me everywhere."

"Um. Well, you see..." James was completely stuck, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. "I um... I'm already going with someone. Except they can't know. Or something." Sirius slumped, banging his head on the table. He stayed there, hitting it gently against the wood over and over again. "Um..."

"So what do I have to do with this?"

"I need someone to, ah, practise my dancing with. And everyone knows you're a good dancer. Yeah, I have to learn how to ballroom dance."

"Sure. You seriously need all the help you can get."

James was dumbfounded. She actually agreed? A wide grin slowly spread across his face, and behind the back of the chair where she couldn't see, he conjured up a perfect daffodil. Bringing it around to the front, he produced it to her, eyes hopeful. "It's just to say thankyou."

Her eyes lit up, and the warm glow returned. "Thankyou! Everyone always assumes lilies are my favourite flower because it's my namesake, but seriously, they're used in Muggle funerals! How dreary. And daffodils are so bright and cheerful. How did you know?"

James merely winked at her, and stood. "I believe this is your chair, Miss Evans." She blushed, and sat down quickly, the flower clutched to her chest. "I'll see you tomorrow at four."

* * *

As he approached, James could hear the sounds of soft classical music floating underneath the door, and light footsteps spattering around the room to the rhythm. She was dancing by herself. He smiled, and pushed the door open. Stepping inside, he took a moment to adjust to the lighting. Candles flickered in the corners of the room, casting a delicate glow around the room. In the centre, Lily twirled, clad in a beautiful yellow ballgown, clinging to her body. Tucked behind her ear was the daffodil he had given her yesterday. What did it mean?

"Lily..." She jumped, and spun around, heart clasped to her chest.

"James! I didn't see you come in, I was just practising. Thankyou for being punctual. Shall we start?"

"Sure. Um, what's with the lighting and everything? It seems really, ah, romantic?"

"It's to get in the mood. Now, shut up. We have to do this properly. You're probably best with something really simple, so all you have to do is sway, and then occasionally..." Her voice dulled, and he began to drift. All he could think about was how beautiful her hair was, and the wild specks of gold hidden in her green eyes. He thought back to the picture he drew earlier, and sighed. It was nowhere near as accurate as he thought it was, comparing her to it now. There was no way anyone could ever represent her on paper, or in books. She was perfect, too perfect to be replicated.

"James, are you listening to me?" Snapping out of his reverie, he returned to the dimly lit room.

"Yes?"

"We're going to try that, ok? Just follow my lead."

She stepped a little closer to him, and put her arms around his neck. _Oh my god_, his brain screamed at him. _Lily Evans' arms are around your neck. Be cool, and don't do anything stupid!_ He felt very aware of them there. The smooth skin, how she crooked her elbows so that they could fit exactly around the curve of his shoulders. She shuffled in towards him, and he felt her body touch his. His heart swelled. He was sure she was able to hear it beating, it was so loud. It was louder than the music, louder than their footsteps, louder than his breath, getting louder and louder every minute as adrenaline raced through him. _Steady, James. Steady. You're just dancing with her, and this is all you need to do. Just stand here while her arms are around your neck, it's not a big deal. Calm down. _His heart rate slowed a fraction, and his breathing returned to normal, in time with hers.

He suddenly noticed her arms slipping from his neck, and he glanced at her to see what she was doing. Giving him a quick smile, she reached out and took hold of his wrists. Reaching behind herself, she arranged his hands so that they were clasped around her slender waist, before returning her own arms to his neck. Leaning in even closer, her body was completely up against his. They were practically molded together. All James was aware of was how perfectly her body shape fit into his, almost as though they had been made for each other. His hands tightened around her waist, and he pulled her closer into him. Her head tilted up, and she gave him a soft smile, before settling her head onto his chest. It was a comforting weight, not too heavy, but just right. He could feel himself trembling, and he wondered if she could feel it too, but if she did, she said nothing about it. The daffodil in her hair tickled his nose, releasing a sweet perfume that reminded him instantly of her.

Swaying gently, their feet moving in unison, he lowered his head, and muttered, "Is this all we need to do?" All he got in response was a contented murmur of assent. He nudged her face with his nose. "Lily?" She gave a grumble in response, and he laughed lightly.

"Yes, this is all." He nodded, and they slipped into comfortable silence. "You know something James?"

"What?"

"It's a shame you're taking someone else to the ball."

His eyes widened, and his head snapped up. Her arms shifted, but stayed where they were. "What do you mean?"

"Well... it's just that I feel very..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"No no, tell me." He hugged her waist, so that their bodies pressed up against each other even more, swaying as one.

"I feel very safe in your arms." He could feel the warmth of her body increase, and he knew she must be blushing. "And, it feels right for me to be here."

She glanced up at him to see his reaction, and he smiled down at her. "I know. Lily, will you go to the ball with me?"

"What? But what about... Oh, you cheeky little-"

Lowering his head, he cut off her insults with a gentle kiss. For a few seconds, the only sound was the classical music. Lily broke away from the kiss, and stared into his eyes. She gave a gentle nod, in response to his question The daffodil dislodged itself from behind her ear, and tumbled to the ground, turning over and over before landing face up. Keeping one hand around her waist, James bent down and picked up the daffodil, balancing it in the palm of his hand, before reaching up and tucking it back into place. "There," he murmured. "Perfect."

And it _was _perfect. Everything was perfect.


End file.
